Killing My Heart
by Unknown Past
Summary: Abandoned by her parents at a very young age, Sakura trains to be an assassin. Her newest task- assassinate the Prince before he could ascend to the throne. However, certain obstacles stand in her way- her newfound family and her loved one… S+S
1. Chapter 1: Meet Me

Author's Notes:

1. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.

2. This story will be told from changing perspectives.

3. Please R+R

Summary: 

Abandoned by her parents at a very young age, Sakura trains to be an assassin. Her newest task- assassinate the Prince before he could ascend to the throne. However, certain obstacles stand in her way- her newfound family and her loved one… S+S

Killing My Heart 

Chapter 1: Meet Me

Sakura's Perspective 

The beams of sunlight shine through the gap in the thatched roof, illuminating my face. The morning. How I hated it so much! It always brought back the thought that today would be the day that everything turns on me. To simply this, another assassin comes and kills me.

Anyway, my name's Sakura. No surname. That was lost the day my parents carried me to the riverside and left me there- waiting for a stranger to pick me up and give me a new life. I don't remember much of what happened and everything I do remember, my teacher told it to me. Apparently, on the morning of July 13th, nineteen years ago, Yukito- who happens to be my teacher- found me waddling alongside the river. He told me that I was very close to the edge and I could have fallen in any minute. He continued to walk me waddle and, much to his surprise, I maintained perfect balance- very impressive for a one year old.

That's when he saw the skill in my, or so he says. He raised me and when I reached the age of twelve, he started training me. It wasn't something that I wanted to be, but I didn't have a word in it. I was an orphaned child and the only reason I'm alive was that he had taken care of me. He taught me martial arts, intellectual subjects and most importantly- drama. By the time I was fifteen, I was already something that I had never thought I'd become- an assassin, ready for her first murder.

The fact that I kill for a living still scares me, even now, but I've learnt to cope and live with it. Perhaps that's why I hate the morning so much. The morning always brought back my first killing scheme- something I'd wish I'd forget forever.

_It was broad daylight and I carefully sneaked into a house- supposedly empty except for one resident- my victim. I carefully checked the house and, indeed, only one person was in the house- and he was sleeping comfortably._

_Agilely I reached for the knife that was hidden under my dress and walked towards him. I raised my hand and quickly struck the knife through his heart- ignoring the screams that he was emitting._

That sound still echoes in my head, the look on his pained face is still imprinted in my mind. Despite that, I don't really seem to care anymore except that I'm always scared. Scared that someone might get me and steal my heart away.

I walked towards the hole in the wall and looked out. Other people were practicing their martial arts skills. Ever since I became a professional, as the other students called it, I was always excused from the tedious morning sessions. However, at night [when I am most vigilant], I have these practices- with one other person- a boy named Kaza. He was a rather queer person with his chestnut brown hair and eyes. In a way, he was like me. His parents abandoned him at a young age.

"Cherry. It's time for breakfast." That was Kaza's voice and Cherry was my codename. I threw a glance at the clock and mentally screamed. It was almost eight and I wasn't even dressed. Quickly, I put on a top and a pair of simple, baggy pants. I didn't really have time to neaten myself up, not that it mattered.

I proceeded down the stars, looking at the poor state of the walls. If I ever was to become anything like a lady- a position in society- I would make sure this house was rebuilt, but that'll never happen. Assassins are considered on a lower level than thieves are and that's extremely low. However, experienced assassins are really rich but they have to keep a low level in society so they don't get noticed. That's why I'm still in rags.

"Cherry. Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I quickened my pace and met Kaza in the main room- where everything was held; breakfast, lunch, dinner, meetings, acquaintances and the list goes on.

"Hi Kuki." That was Kaza's codename. There's this rule that when contacting each other, even if it was inside the assassins main house, one has to call another by their codename- just in case some of the rookies betrayed the house and spread the secret. Stupid… eh?

"You look cheerful, Cherry but," Kaza turned to look at the sundial. "You're running late, as usual."

"I know." I gave him one of my faces that I usually express when I do something stupid.

Breakfast continued as usual. Yukito told Kaza and I about the situations happening around the city. It was always the same. Kaza and I were both on the 'most wanted' list, more royalties were killed, the crown prince almost of age to ascend to the throne. It was always the same.

"Oh, Cherry. I have to tell you this. A rather tall man came by this morning, before you were awake, and asked for a assassin. He specified that the assassin had to be a girl, pretty, skilled, intelligent and intimidating. I thought that suited you really well." Yukito said, rather suddenly.

Great… another deal but it probably didn't pay enough- at least, not enough for me. "What for and the pay?"

"He didn't tell me who he wanted killed by he said that the pay would be high- around 30 000 unmps."

I swallowed my saliva. 30 000 unmps- that was worth a lot. Normal assassinations only paid 15 deuxmps which equaled half an unmp. I looked at Yukito in the eye. "Tell that person he's got my approval."

"Okay."

**The Prince's Perspective**

I sat at to the right of my mother- at the head of the table. It was eight in the morning and my mother was just finishing off her speech before the meal could begin. Sometimes, it's really boring being a royal- limited to the castle and surrounded by wealth. I'm not old enough to work on the documents that require signing, my mother does that, but in nine months time, that would become my job. That's when I would come of age- 21- for the throne.

"Now, my son, over the period of the next six months, many other people with status will be invited to our castle and you shall get acquainted with them. After these six months, you will tell me which want you want to be your future wife and the future queen of this nation."

I groaned. I did not want to get married, especially with such short notice. What did she expect me to do? It's not as if like anyone and even if I did get married to someone, it would probably be a close friend of mine- Tomoyo, but my mother has ruled her out of the list- for no apparent reason.

I turned and looked at the head of the defense forces. Everything about him seemed to be laughing at me, his hair, his eyes. How I hate that smirk.

_~To be continued~_

Author's Notes:

1. This chapter is short but it's an introduction kind-of-thing.

2. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Task

Author's Notes:

1. Please read and review

Summary:

Abandoned by her parents at a very young age, Sakura trains to be an assassin. Her newest task- assassinate the Prince before he could ascend to the throne. However, certain obstacles stand in her way- her newfound family and her loved one… S+S

2. 

Names:

Cherry= Sakura [assassin]

Kuki= Kaza [another assassin]

Killing My Heart 

Chapter 2: The Task

Sakura's Perspective 

The night air was chilling but it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling- in fact, I usually adore this atmosphere but tonight it was different. The wind was calmer and the stars seemed to shine more brightly- like the fire in the main room during a period of unimaginable cold weather- like the star that shone years ago. Four years ago, on February 29, Yukito told me what his informants have found out about my identity. Although they weren't able to find out my name, my family history was recited to me.

_"Cherry, you are aware of the people I have sent to find your parents."_

_I nodded. Gossip of this nice act from Yukito was going around fast. Everyone knew I had a fancy for him but no one had thought of a feeling returning back to me._

Now, I've gotten over my previous liking. He just isn't my type. I heard Yukito mutter something but it was just a mumble of words in my swirling memories.

"Anyhow, they've managed to find out your name. It's Sakura- cherry blossom." 

Sakura. I slowly muttered the word. It sounded pretty and I was glad it was my name- pretty, like what Kaza thought I was.

_"Your parents, they were thieves who were very successful. However, after your parents gave birth to you, their success rate dropped dramatically. They couldn't leave you at the heap they called a home so they brought you along with them. However, your weird green eyes always caught the attention of people and soon, your parents were known as, 'Bearer of the Green-Eyed Child'. They couldn't rob people with such a good description of them so they left you by the river. Apparently, your brother was keeping an eye on you until someone picked you up." Yukito stopped talking and looked at me._

_"That was when you came along, right?"_

_He nodded. "I saw you and took you into my custody."_

_A thought came into my mind. "Do you know where my parents are now?"_

_"No. My informants found this information through a note that was left where your parents used to reside- a small shack. It's as if they wanted us to know this. However, they're not there anymore."_

_"Oh." My voice must have had deep hints of regret because Yukito walked over and squeezed my shoulders. Then he left the room and walked towards his bedroom. I turned and looked out the window, noticing the bright star that shone of hope._

When I think of that, I never know if the star was a sigh of something lucky coming or not but the very next day, I was assigned to assassinate a duke, with a heap of money on his death. I succeeded.

"Kuki, Cherry, you understand your instructions?" Yukito's voice woke me from the depths of my memories- my sub-consciousness. I turned and managed to catch Kaza nod his head. I was lost. What had Yukito been telling him, us, when I wasn't listening?

"I'll take that as a 'yes' from the both of you." He paused and looked around, eyeing the equipment rack in the corner. "No bloodshed and try to stay away from injuries. You have to use the swords."

Okay, so it's another duel. That's nothing for me to worry about but no bloodshed using a sword. That's hard. Kaza and I both walked towards the equipment and took the sword that we were most accustomed to. I picked up a sword with a rather thin and short blade and a pink-painted handle. It was light and easy to control. Kaza picked up the average sword- medium size blade and brown handle.

"Take your positions."

Kaza and I both walked towards each other and our eyes locked- each of us wanting the victory.

"Go!" As soon as that word was muttered, the two of use ran towards each other- not ferociously but respectably. He swiftly moved his sword, cornering me. I kicked him in the stomach and he staggered backwards, his sword still in his grasp. I took this opportunity and positioned myself to a proper position for attacking. Kaza was still lying on the floor but that was just one of his usual tactics. He'd lie on the floor and when you go towards him, he'd do something surprising. I wasn't going to fall for that trick, not after falling for it for a few years.

Carefully, I walked towards Kaza when he stuck out his leg and tripped me over. That stupid trick. He quickly got up and moved his sword down so that the edge would touch my neck but I rolled to the side only to be in a better position for Kaza to corner me. I was lost when, without thinking, I used to my sword and cut Kaza's leg. It wasn't a serious cut, considering the fact that Kaza always wears full-length pants but Kaza immediately fell to the ground, clutching his leg. Okay, maybe it was more serious than I thought it was. Kaza was brave. He would never fall if it wasn't something bad.

Yukito walked towards Kaza and looked at me with a disappointing glare. 

"The reason why I said 'no bloodshed' was because Kuki had already got lots of cuts from dueling you- with a sword or without. I'm very disappointed Cherry."

"But…" It was no use. Yukito wouldn't listen to any excuses. He helped Kaza back to his feet and back to Kaza's room. I looked back at the sky. The stars were still shining brightly but instead, they seemed to be laughing at me- except one. It looked at me with hope. What am I thinking? Stars don't talk or show emotions. 

Slowly, I made my way back towards my bedroom and changing into another pair of pants, I slowly fell into a heavy sleep.

_I was in a garden- beautifully decorated. The flowers were blooming like crazy and the vivid colours of each petal lightened up the place. Far away, I could see a figure, standing alone in the garden. His silhouette looked so lonely and unhappy- like something was missing from him- something like money? No. That's not right, he was dressed in layers of expensive clothing- just like a royal or a duke, somebody with a title._

_I walked towards him, with caution. I didn't want him to kill me for surprising him._

_"Hello."_

_My voice called out to him but he didn't seem to reply. I neared the distance between the two of us and gently, I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned. Something wasn't right. Everything around use seemed to disappear and I saw what was wrong._

_Those eyes…_

I was jerked awake. It was already morning and today was the day that I was going to be late to meet my acquaintance. Quickly I dressed in my usual attire and neatened my hair- neater than it usually was. I rushed downstairs and came face to face with a tall figure. He had dark brown hair that matched his dark brown and mysterious eyes but they weren't right. They were like my eyes, having suffered a great loss and a terrible life and found nothing to replace it. Was he the person from my dream?

He looked at me and his eyes seemed to widen in surprise but he shook his head. He seemed to be brushing something off. 

"Cherry! It seems that you have already met Master Merchant." Yukito called over the head of Kaza. "Why don't you two have breakfast together? It'll be a good opportunity to get to find out your task."

That was a good idea.

"Master…uh…"

"Merchant." His tone was icy.

"Master Merchant, do you agree to the idea of my liege?" He nodded his head and I led him to the table. Kaza came and put some breakfast onto the table. I smiled at Kaza.

"I want you to assassinate the crown prince, Saran Li." I gasped at his words. The crown prince was of the second highest status in the nation. "Before he ascends to the throne. More specifically, on July 1 next year. That's in around nine months time. Is that okay?"

I nodded my head. The crown prince. I've always wanted to see him. From all the gossip I've heard, he's a very handsome person with a childish face but had mature intellect beyond his years.

"Okay. In seven days time, it happens to be the day when the palace hires more maids. You better be there."

Every month on the 21st, the palace hires more maids and servants and such peasants. These days, they hire many more than they used to- to help clean the palace for the crown prince's birthday, coronation and marriage- all on one day. It's a pretty stupid idea but I'm in no position to state my opinion.

"When you successfully assassinate the crown prince, come to me and I'll give you the 30 000 unmps that I promised." He turned and started to make leave of the house.

Syaoran Li. That name kept repeating itself in my head. It's as if I have heard that name before, maybe even met that person before. I smacked myself. If I had met the crown prince, would I still be an assassin? Syaoran Li. Sakura Li. I smacked myself again. How could I be wishing to be queen? It's just out of the question. 

I looked down at my breakfast. I haven't even eaten a bit of it. I quickly gobbled down my breakfast and left for my room. I changed into another pair of clothing and then left for the town.

"Cherry. Where are you going?" Kaza just had to see me.

"For a walk. I'll be back very soon."

I walked out of the door and looked around at the shabby street. Rubbish decorated the floor so well that it was hard to tell what the real ground was like. I walked towards the peasant's market of the town and looked around. I had around 45 unmps with me, quite a considerable amount for a 'peasant'.

The market had an array of stores that sold such different items. However, one stall caught my eye. _The Palace_. That name sounded inappropriate for a messy market that peasants attended. It wasn't right. I looked at the items on display. They were so beautiful, and expensive for that matter. The salesperson was a youth who looked desperate for somebody to buy something. I looked at the items more closely and my eyes landed on the cherry blossom brooch. It had a label '43 unmps'. I had just enough.

"Excuse me, sir. May I please purchase that brooch?" I pointed my finger at the brooch as the salesperson lifted his head. The eyes. I had seen them before, somewhere. 

"Yes. They're 43 unmps."

I gave him the 43 unmps and took the brooch and pinned it to my top. It looked really beautiful. As I was walking, I heard the boots of guards walking across. Like any citizen, I moved aside for the guards- palace guards, judging by the symbol on their uniform- as they walked to the stall and packed everything up and then led the salesperson to a carriage. 

The salesperson struggled against them but failed. I couldn't expect much. He had eight guards holding onto him, forcing him into the carriage, also with the palace symbol on it. I looked at the guards, with a bewildered expression, as they walked the carriage away. I touched the brooch and somehow, I felt a connection to it.

Then I remembered. I pulled the chain that was around my neck and looked at the cherry blossom on the necklace and compared it to the cherry blossom on the brooch.  They were exactly the same.

With the 2unmps that I had left, I went and bought two headbands and a book and then made my way back to the assassins' house.

**Syaoran's Perspective**

I watched the expression on the girl's face as my guards forced me back into the carriage. I had seen her before. My mind went blank as I recalled the dream that I had the previous night.

_I was in the palace gardens looking out over the gate, wondering about what lies beyond. I sensed a presence behind me but I didn't bother to turn around. The person carefully walked towards me. I don't know why they wanted to be careful. I didn't bite… not exactly._

_"Hello." The voice was so sweet but that didn't make me turn around. I don't fall for such sweetness, like any other man would. She walked closer towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. I thing I hate more than been kept in the palace every day is someone making physical contact with me. I turned around and was lost into her eyes. So green… as worthy as emerald._

That girl that bought the brooch, she was the girl in my dream, but why? Why would she been in my dream and how are we connected? Unless… my thoughts wandered to the unopened Clow Book but I rejected that thought. A peasant would not be the keeper of such powerful magic.

The carriage continued towards the palace in the centre of the nation. As the palace came into view, my heart felt depressing. Another attempt at being free had failed.

We arrived at the castle and I was surprised at the number of carriages that were in front of the palace. The princesses and duchesses had arrived. A living hell!

**Sakura's Perspective**

Seven days had passed and today would be the day that I would apply to be a servant at the palace. I bid farewell to Yukito, Kaza and Master Merchant. 

"Cherry, good luck. I want you back here on July 1 and try NOT to fall in love with the crown prince." Master Merchant was nice to have farewelled me.

"I won't."

I turned and looked at Kaza and Yukito and gave each of them a hug. Then, I left the house and made my way to the palace.

There was a huge crowd situated in front of the palace. I took my place in one of the lines and waited. When I finally got to the front, the person said that all the positions were filled. I could have ripped his head when another person walked out of the palace. 

The person who rejected my application turned white. "Lord Hiiragizawa." Lord Hiiragizawa had celestial blue hair and swell blue eyes. He turned towards me and told me to follow him. Obediently, I followed him into the palace where all the other new servants were waiting. He came close to me and whispered something in my ear.

"I know all about you, more than anyone does. Your destiny lies here, in more than one way."

He turned and walked away, his cape flowing behind him. I stared at him, my eyes wide. What did he really know?

_~to be continued~_


End file.
